


It Figures

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is that professor who shows up hungover every monday morning, College AU, Figure Drawing AU, M/M, and tuesday morning, everyone is thirsty for Noct, someone swears they saw him sober once but they refuse to explain what it was like, this is crack basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Prompto's art class has a figure drawing session scheduled. Noctis has a new summer job.A gift for dreamingcicadas based on theirFigure Drawing AU(warning: the link is NSFW!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



Prompto knew he shouldn’t have signed up for Professor Ardyn Izunia’s 201 Art course.

For one, Prompto wasn’t even an art major. He’d taken Art 101 with Professor Drautos because he needed the credits, and his then roommate and professional major-hopper Noctis had insisted they take the course together. 

“It’ll be fun,” he’d said, draping himself over Prompto with all the grace of a boneless fish. “And Professor Drautos is _built._ Trust me.”

“Built isn’t really my type, dude,” Prompto had said, but he signed up for it anyways, because he had already learned that there was no denying Noctis when he started to whine. Prompto had already seen it in their other friends, Ignis from the Business department and Gladio from the department of They Who Sneer At Crossfit, neither of whom could stop themselves from going along with whatever half-baked scheme Noct came up with on any given day. Most of the time, that led to 2am video game marathons, but sometimes… Well, Prompto was _never_ going to forget the haunted tree incident. 

He didn’t think the Dean’s office would, either.

But it turned out that Drautos was the same guy who taught Photography 350, and the photos that hung up in his office had Prompto literally slavering for more. So he’d signed up for Art 201 that summer, so that he could still live on campus and not have to spring for an apartment and a second job.

However, to Prompto’s horror, it turned out that Professor Drautos wasn’t _actually_ qualified, after all. He didn’t know the details, but Noct told him that there were rumors of forged credentials and _bribes_ floating around, and sure enough, Drautos was replaced by a smarmy, oily-voiced abstract artist who dyed his hair an eye-smarting shade of maroon and _tsked_ at Prompto’s sketchbook. 

It was torture. At least Gladio and Ignis were there, dragged in to the course by Prompto’s begging and a need to pad out their GPA. So at least Prompto didn’t have to suffer alone.

“Good morning, my dears!” Professor Izunia called one afternoon, sweeping into the room thirty minutes late with thick sunglasses, a bright green scarf, and a cup of coffee that was probably spiked. “Today, we have a _special_ treat for you, because I spent all night with the _ravishing_ Mr. Aldercapt from the board of directors, and if I don’t spend the morning in _absolute silence,_ I will happily kill the first one of you to speak. Isn’t that nice?”

Everyone stared. No one mentioned that it was actually already past noon. From the corner of the room, Aranea Highwind, one of Prompto’s colleagues in the photography course, snapped a picture of Izunia on her phone. The older man made a moue and clapped his hands, then winced. 

“Everyone in the side room,” he said. “We’re going to be _figure drawing_ today.”

Oh, god. Prompto hoped this wasn’t going to be another one of Ardyn’s exes, draping themselves over cloth-covered boxes for ten minutes before they gave up and started _coming on_ to him again. In the two weeks that Prompto had taken this class so far, he had learned far more about Professor Izunia’s personal life than he ever, ever wanted to know.

When he trudged his way into the side room, he let out a choking sound.

“Prompto?” Ignis stepped up from behind him, concerned, and froze at Prompto’s side. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Holy hell,” Gladio muttered.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Aranea called, shoving past Prompto with a grin. “Isn’t that your boyfriend?”

Noctis Lucis Caelum sat on one of the cushions in the center of the room, wearing a white robe tied loosely at the waist. He gave Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio the same bored, unaffected look he always wore before two in the afternoon, and waved.

“Hey, Prom,” he said. 

“H-hey,” Prompto whispered. Gladio smacked him on the back, and he coughed. 

Okay, it _was_ true that he and Noctis were dating, but it hadn’t been for very long. The furthest they’d gone so far was some late night making out in Prompto’s dorm room, and, and _sure,_ Prompto had seen Noct naked before, during the aforementioned haunted tree incident, but that didn’t _count,_ really—

“No ogling the model,” Professor Izunia said, smiling down at Prompto benevolently. “Come on, boys, take your seats.”

The students setting up their sketchbooks around Noctis were remarkably quiet. _Too_ quiet. Prompto squinted at them, trying to gauge their reactions, and suddenly realized… This would be the first time he was going to see Noctis naked. At least, without a pack of coyotes, a buzzard, and a stash of fireworks to nearly get them expelled in the process. And this moment was going to be shared by at least fifteen other people.

He swallowed hard.

“Alright, my dears,” Ardyn said, adjusting his glasses. “The model knows the drill. We’re going to have a set of five minute poses, all predetermined by myself _of course,_ and then you’re not going to show them to me, because I will be in my office, drinking the memory of last night out of my brain. Interrupt me, and I _will_ fail you.” He waved his fingers at the group of them and stepped into his office, locking the door after him.

“Right,” Noctis said. “I guess _I’ll_ set the timer.”

“I can do it,” Ignis said, and grabbed the timer from Professor Izunia’s desk. 

“Come on, princess,” Gladio said. “Show off that scrawny body of yours.”

“Oh, fuck you, dude.”

“ _I hear VOICES,_ ” called Izunia, from the office. Everyone immediately ducked their heads down, and Noct disrobed.

There was a collective sigh of awe. 

_Really?_ Prompto thought, glaring round the room. Aranea grabbed her cell phone, but Cindy—blessed, wonderful Cindy—snatched it from her and scowled. Ignis set the timer, and Noct settled into his first pose, glancing over at Prompto. Only the slightest twitch of his lips hinted that he knew how much this was _killing_ him.

Right.

He could do this.

Prompto was a _professional._

He started to sketch, trying to think of Noct as just another model. Most of Prompto’s drawings were disjointed—an arm here, a leg here, the bend of a knee in the corner of the page. But he tried to get the pose right at least, and not focus on the—“

“Nice,” Gladio whispered, leaning over to peer at Prompto’s sketchbook.

Okay. So maybe he _did_ spend more time on one part of Noct’s anatomy over the other. Prompto flushed a furious red and turned to another page. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

Admittedly, Gladio’s sketchbook wasn’t much better. He’d drawn Noct’s bust in far too much detail, and was—was that a _flower crown?_ God, Gladio had a one track mind. On Gladio’s right, Ignis was squinting at the page as though it were a complex math problem, and didn’t bother with getting the shape or form right, going straight for the fine details instead. Aranea was making broad, wide strokes with her pen, and Cindy kept glancing over at her with growing distaste. Prompto was glad he couldn’t see what was going on _there._

The timer dinged, and Noct shook out his limbs, moving into a new position. Chairs shifted. Brows raised. One of the Engineering majors, Loqi, opened his mouth slightly. 

“The thirst is real,” Gladio whispered.

“Oh, come _on,_ ” Prompto said, a little too loudly. Aranea snickered. 

“ _Voices!_ ” Professor Izunia called. Noct smiled briefly and arranged himself so that… Okay, this had to be deliberate. There was no way he—He _had_ to know that his ass was going to be _right there,_ not five feet from Prompto’s face.

Prompto tried not to think about the heat pooling in his stomach. He thought of puppies. Kittens. The coyotes running from fireworks as irate farmers chased the four friends away from the wreckage of the haunted tree. The subsequent race through the four-foot-deep river, and the ten— _ten_ —showers it took to clean the slime off. All the empty cans of Ebony coffee Ignis kept leaving in the common room of the dorm.

Okay. He had this under control.

Noct shifted slightly.

“Fucking hell,” Prompto whispered. Gladio slapped him on the shoulder.

The next twenty minutes was the hardest—ha!—short class period Prompto would ever have to go through. By the time it was over, he was pretty sure he hated every other student in the room—Including Gladio and Ignis, who _did_ have to keep _staring._ Thirst, indeed.

He waited outside of the back entrance to the art building after class was over, digging his boots in the chalky dust. When Noct stepped out, dressed in black sweats and a skull and crossbones tee, Prompto nearly bowled him over. 

“I don’t know whether I want to kiss you,” Prompto said, “or kill you. What the hell, dude?”

“Kiss me first,” Noct said, smirking. “Come on, Prom, I told you I had a side job.”

“Posing naked? In my class? Trying to kill me?”

“I thought _you_ were killing _me,_ ” Noct said. “Make up your mind, man.”

Prompto groaned, and Noct tilted his chin up with his hand, kissing him softly. 

“Don’t sweat it, Prom,” he said, looking down at him through half lowered lids. “It’s a job, and it’s kind of nice to see you get all, you know. Worked up. Didn’t know you had a possessive streak.”

“That’s it,” Prompto said. “I’ve decided. It’s murder all the way, asshole.”

“You like me,” Noct protested, and kissed him again. “Come on. I know you have the rest of the day free, so why don’t we… go back to _your_ place…”

Prompto shook his head in despair, but let Noctis drag him by the collar towards the sidewalk heading to the summer dorms. “You’re the worst at pickup lines, man,” he said, but he knew he was smiling too widely for it to have any bite. Noct glanced back at him and winked.

“Just wait until the _next_ time Professor Izunia calls me in,” he said, and strode off, leaving Prompto to stagger, bemused and just a little awestruck, in his wake.


End file.
